LIFE IS GOOD
by Lady Carol
Summary: L&L NOVO CAPÍTULO
1. Default Chapter

"**Life is Good"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**LL**

**Parte 1**

"**Mmm..." Ela se virou na cama e o abraçou sem abrir os olhos. Ele colocou o braço em volta dela. – "Nós temos que levantar. Nós prometemos pra ela." Lorelai não se mexia do lugar e nem Luke.**

"**Eu não prometi nada..." A voz dele estava quase inaudível. **

"**Esqueceu que estava tomando cerveja?"**

"**OoOoooh..."**

"**E o que o senhor boné de basebol faz após tomar várias cervejas?"**

"**Aaah não."**

"**Sim." **

"**Lor eu não vou levantar ainda. Você me deu um cansaço ontem..." Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele que estava de olhos fechados. Ela estava com um sorriso no rosto. **

"**Como eu sou má. Pobrezinho." Ela beijou o rosto dele.**

"**Te amo." Ele a puxou pra mais perto**

"**Eu preciso do seu café." ela suspirou em seu ouvido.**

"**Que romântica." Ele falou de olhos fechados, ele sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas adorava ouvi-la explicar.**

"**Luke, eu disse que eu adoro o seu café, e... se eu adoro o seu café... eu adoro que _"você"_ faça o café pra mim. Se eu quero que você faça o café pra mim, é porque eu adoro ter você por perto. Se eu adoro ter você por perto... logo subentende-se que eu amo você e que ..." Ela falou isso tudo bem rapidinho, enquanto gesticulava e fazia umas caretas. Luke a silenciou com um beijo.**

"**Oh Deus, Claro! Como eu não entendi antes..." Ela começou a rir – "Repete a última frase pra mim."**

"**Eu amo você _Lukey_."**

"_**Lorelai!" **_

"**Esse é meu nome _Lukey_."**

"**Não me chama de Lukey..." Ela foi levantando da cama sonolenta e indo em direção a porta para ir ao banheiro.**

"**Tudo bem Lukey..."**

"**Ta, não tem café hoje." Ele falou sorrindo, Lorelai voltou pra cama correndo, a última coisa que ela queria era ficar sem café.**

"**Desculpa... eu não faço mais isso." Ela dizia enquanto o beijava. Ela havia sentado na altura da cintura dele. – "_Lucas_." Ela deu ênfase na última palavra.**

"**Melhor assim." Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta.**

"**Mãe, eu posso entrar?" Ela olhou pra Luke, ele estava vestido e ela também.**

"**Pode querida." Lorelai sentou na cama com as pernas entrelaçadas e se abraçou ao travesseiro. Rory entrou no quarto e parou ao lado da cama onde Luke estava deitado, ela ainda vestia seu pijama. **

"**Vocês não vão levantar?" **

"**Vamos..." Ele fez uma pausa – "...amanhã! Por que você não dorme mais um pouco?" **

"**Porque hoje a noite eu volto pra Yale, e queria passar o dia com vocês." Ela olhou pra Lorelai que estava com os olhos fechados. Luke a puxou pelo braço e ela caiu na cama no meio dos dois.**

"**Pronto! Dorme com a gente então..." Rory estava desistindo.Os três ficaram ali na cama, ela olhou para sua mãe.**

"**Mãe...Vamos comprar tudo que quisermos no shopping e depois vamos roubar alguns dos empregos do Kirk para podermos pagar as coisas..." Ela esperou um pouco – "Mãe?" Ela encostou no braço de Lorelai – "Mãe olha o Bono de cueca." Lorelai deu um pulo.**

"**Humm. O que? Onde?" Ela olhou pra Rory e começou a fechar os olhos novamente.**

"**Não acredito que estava dormindo enquanto eu falava."**

"**Eu estava meditando... e você quebrou minha concentração." Elas ouviram um ronco que vinha de Luke, Lorelai foi indo pra o lado até ficar completamente deitada. Rory ficou no meio.**

"**Vocês dois são patéticos..." Lorelai colocou o braço em volta dela e lhe beijou a cabeça.**

"**Eu sei." Rory se aninhou nos braços de sua mãe.**

"**Amo você mãe." **

"**Eu te amo querida." Luke chegou mais perto delas pegando a mão de Lorelai, e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.**

"**Ninguém me ama não é mesmo!" Ele falou numa voz rouca. **

"**Eu amo você Luke." Rory disse e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.**

"**Eu..." Lorelai parou de falar. Luke levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela que estava sorrindo com os olhos fechados.**

"**O que foi Lorelai?"**

"**Eu estou vendo o Bono de cueca." Rory começou a rir. **

"**Ah o que é isso? Eu vou sair daqui..." Ele foi em direção a porta – "E não tem café hoje, pra ninguém." Ele disse indignado, levantando os braços. **

"**Espera Luke, eu prefiro você, com ou sem cueca." Lorelai disse sentada na cama, vendo Luke sair do quarto.**

"**Ai mãe, pode guardar essas coisas pra você?"**

"**O que? Ele tem uma manchinha tão sexy aqui no..." **

"**Mãe, agora eu é que não vou mais poder fechar os olhos." Lorelai sorriu pra ela.- "Acho melhor você ir atrás dele, ou ele vai esconder o pote de café."**

"**Ohhh... ele não faria isso." Rory fez uma cara que dizia "Ele já fez antes mãe" Lorelai levantou da cama correndo – "Oh meus Deus, Lucas... Lucas não encosta no meu pote de café." Rory ouviu os passos rápidos de sua mãe descendo as escadas e não conseguia parar de rir. Ela se sentia bem tendo os dois por perto, adorava ter uma família completa. Mãe e Pai. **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Luke, Lorelai e Rory estavam andando pelas ruas de Stars Hollow, as duas estavam tomando sorvete, Luke estava com o braço em volta da cintura de Lorelai.**

"**Mãe, a Lane esta ali no Doose´s eu vou falar com ela e já volto." **

"**Tudo bem querida." Luke e Lorelai andaram mais um pouco, até que Lorelai parou e colocou a mão na frente da boca, a mão em que estava o sorvete ela colocou em frente a Luke pra que ele pegasse, quase esmagando o sorvete em seu peito, Luke teve o reflexo rápido e tirou o sorvete da mão dela. Lorelai estava com ânsia de vômito e Luke percebeu, só deu tempo dele jogar o sorvete no lixo e a puxar pra frente deste, ele segurou o cabelo dela enquanto ela vomitava e passava a mão na suas costas para conforta-la. Ele estava um pouco assustado. Será que ela estava ficando doente? Luke não podia nem pensar nisso.**

"**Está tudo bem Lor?" Lorelai estava respirando mais profundamente, mas o enjôo estava passando.**

"**Eu estou enjoada Luke." **

"**Pode ser alguma coisa que você comeu, eu digo pra você não comer aquelas porcarias mas não adianta." Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela – "Vamos pra casa... eu vou avisar a Rory."Era mais perto pra eles irem para a lanchonete, mas ele não tinha mais praticamente nada lá em cima.**

"**Não Luke, eu não vou estragar o dia dela."**

"**Você não tem escolha, eu vou falar com ela e nós vamos pra casa, ela pode ficar com a Lane se ela quiser, mas nós estamos indo." Lorelai estava meio brava, mais adorava quando Luke dava um de macho dominador, e tomava partido das coisas. Ele entrou no mercado e conversou com Rory, ela ficou preocupada com sua mãe mais Luke a tranqüilizou e dize que era melhor ela se distrair com Lane.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Lorelai estava deitada na cama, Luke estava sentado ao lado dela, para o caso dela precisar de alguma coisa.**

"**Amor." **

"**Mmmm?" Luke estava segurando a mão dela.**

"**Eu... eu acho que..." Ele viu que ela estava com receio de contar pra ele, logo Lorelai que sempre falava o que queria.**

"**Pode me contar." Lorelai olhou nos olhos dele e se sentiu segura pra contar pra ele, tudo que ela quisesse.**

"**Eu já venho sentindo esses enjôos a algum tempo. Eu acho que eu estou grávida Luke." Luke fez uma cara de assustado.**

"**O-o-o que? GRÁVIDA?" Ele levantou da cama, passou a mão na cabeça. – "Mas como? Nós estamos tomando cuidado, não é?" Os olhos de Lorelai se encheram de lágrimas.**

"**Você sabe muito bem que eu fiquei três meses sem tomar aquela maldita pílula, só que parece que eu fico grávida só em pensar em sexo. E você tem uma parcela de culpa também, foi você que não quis usar o preservativo." Ela estava chorando e Luke estava sem reação.**

"**Eu não estou colocando a culpa em você. DROGA!" Ele gritou com ela. **

"**Você vai participar de um concurso de grito Lucas?" Ela colocou os braços em volta de suas pernas e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Luke olhou para ela ali toda encolhidinha, "_mas o que é que eu estou fazendo_." Ele chegou perto dela e a abraçou.**

"**Me desculpa meu amor." Lorelai instintivamente se abraçou a ele.**

"**Eu quero esse bebê Luke. Eu sei que você não gosta de crianças, mas eu quero mesmo assim." As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. Ele sorriu pra ela, um sorriso verdadeiro.**

"**Eu também quero, eu só fiquei um pouco assustado com a idéia de ser pai, eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso Lorelai, eu... eu não sei se eu posso ser um exemplo pra alguém, ter um serzinho que vai depender de mim pra manter ele vivo. Mas eu posso tentar não é?" Lorelai olhou para ele.**

"**Verdade?"**

"**É. E eu te disse uma vez que eu pensava em ter um filho, se eu encontrasse a pessoa certa. E essa pessoa é você, Lorelai. Eu não tenho a menor dúvida." Ele começou a limpar as lágrimas do rosto dela.**

"**Eu acho que você vai ser um ótimo pai Luke." Ele começou a rir.**

"**Você não tem certeza ainda não é?"**

"**Não. Eu comecei a pensar em gravidez ontem. Você lembra que eu fiquei enjoada o mês passado?" Ele fez sinal positivo com a cabeça – "Eu pensei que eu estivesse com um vírus, sei lá. E a minha menstruação não veio..."**

"**Mas você me disse que achava que era por causa do anticoncepcional que você tinha parado de tomar. Que podia ter alterado alguma coisa..."**

"**Eu achava que era, mas minha menstruação não veio esse mês de novo, e eu comecei a ter enjôo com certos tipos de comida...".**

"**Como pipoca e torta de morango."**

"**Isso. Ai hoje eu liguei uma coisa com a outra. Acho que eu não estava querendo ver a verdade. E a gente estava contando com a sorte, como se eu fosse imune a gravidez." Luke sorriu**

"**De quanto tempo você acha que est�?"**

"**Acho que dois meses."**

"**Wow. Isso quer dizer que a gente tem só mais sete meses." Lorelai sorriu. - "Mas como é que a gente faz pra ter certeza?"**

"**Nós podemos comprar um teste caseiro, e eu posso marcar uma consulta com o médico pra amanhã."**

"**Então eu vou lá comprar esse tal teste..."**

"**Não Luke, eles vão ver você l�, e eu vou ficar sabendo que estou grávida antes mesmo de fazer o teste. Bem que você podia comprar em Lietchfield, Hartford ou New Haven." Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos que só ela tem para tentar convence-lo. Luke não parava de rir.**

"**Nem pensar, eu vou comprar aqui. Eu quero saber logo. E se alguém me perguntar eu vou dizer que é pra mim, que eu estou com dúvida." Lorelai sorriu limpando as lágrimas. E ficando de joelhos na cama.**

"**Boston, Nova York, Yalesville. Você pode estufar um pouco a barriga. Que um travesseiro?"**

"**Boa idéia. Mas eu vou dispensar o travesseiro." Ele levantou da cama. – "Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha?"**

"**O banheiro é logo ali. Que tal Washington?" Luke beijou a testa dela.**

"**Ta eu vou comprar em outro lugar. Já volto."**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Um tempo depois Luke voltou com o teste, Lorelai ao ouvir o barulho da porta ficou em alerta, até que ela viu Luke na porta do quarto.**

"**Ta aqui." Lorelai levantou da cama, foi até ele e pegou o pacote que ele tinha nas mãos.**

"**Alguém perguntou alguma coisa?" Ela foi indo para o banheiro e Luke foi atrás dela.**

"**Não. O cara da farmácia não me conhecia. Acho que a Patty não tem contato com toda Connecticut."**

"**Patty tem poderes Luke. Meu bebê está sozinho na rua."**

"**Acho que ela não vai ser atacada Lorelai." Luke saiu do banheiro e ficou esperando na porta.**

"**Eu não duvidaria, eu vejo uma cena como a da cidade dos amaldiçoados, todas aquelas pessoas esquisitas andando atrás dela." Lorelai falou de dentro do banheiro. Um tempo depois ela saiu.**

"**Eeee...?" Luke deu uma arqueada na sobrancelha. **

"**Tem que esperar um pouco." Os dois foram para o quarto e sentaram na cama, Lorelai entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. Ele começou a rir. Lorelai sorriu também, mas não fazia a menor idéia de que estava rindo. - "O que foi?"**

"**É impressionante como as coisas na minha vida começaram a mudar tão rápido, e como eu comecei a fazer coisas que eu nunca faria antes."**

"**E isso é ruim?"**

"**Não. A primeira coisa que aconteceu foi você..."**

"**Eu aconteci a trinta e seis anos atrás." Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu. **

"**Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter a mulher mais linda do mundo só pra mim e aqui estou eu, depois eu coloquei uma aliança na minha mão esquerda..." Ele mostrou a mão para ela "...sem me casar de verdade porque você disse que isso afastaria as mulheres, espero que sua aliança também afaste os homens, nós estamos morando juntos e agora eu provavelmente vou ser pai. Tudo isso em poucos meses, e foram coisas que eu esperei por anos." Lorelai o beijou nos lábios.**

"**Te amo Luke."**

"**Te amo Lorelai." **

"**Ah, o teste." Eles levantaram da cama, estavam um pouco nervosos, Luke colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e seguiu Lorelai até o banheiro. Lorelai entrou no banheiro e depois voltou correndo e se abraçou a Luke. – "Deu positivo."**

"**Ah meu deus." Ele ficou parado – "Deus, Lorelai. Você está grávida?" Lorelai e Luke se beijaram, um longo e profundo beijo.**

"**É." Ela mostrou pra ele a fita do teste.**

"**Isso ai quer dizer que eu vou ser pai?"**

"**Isso aqui quer dizer que eu estou grávida, se você é o pai é outra estória." **

"**Lorelai?"**

"**Eu to brincando." Lorelai olhou para fita na sua mão. – "Acho que eu vou lavar a mão. Eu fiz xixi nisso aqui. Depois eu vou bater uma foto."**

"**Do que?"**

"**Da fita bobo. Primeira prova da existência do nosso bebê." Ela disse como se fosse uma coisa obvia. Lorelai entrou no banheiro. – "Eu tenho que contar pra Rory agora." **

"**Liga pra ela e manda ela vir para casa." Lorelai estava eufórica. **

"**Eu vou marcar um médico pra amanhã." Os dois foram descendo as escadas, Lorelai pegou o telefone e sentou no sof�, e discou o numero de sua filha. Luke sentou ao lado dela. **

"**_Alô" _Rory disse do outro lado.**

"**911? É uma emergência. Meu marido está correndo pelado na rua." Luke colocou a mão no rosto, ela adora fazer isso.**

"**_Mãeee."_ Rory fez uma careta – _"O que foi?"_ **

"**Rory querida, da pra você vir pra casa agora? A mamãe tem que falar com você."**

"_**Já estou indo mãe. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"**_

"**Quando você vier pra casa eu te conto esta bem!"**

"_**Ta bom."**_

**Rory se virou para Lane. **

"**Eu tenho que ir pra casa, minha mãe quer falar comigo." Rory foi saindo do apartamento de Lane.**

"**Rory está tudo bem?" Lane se preocupou.**

"**Espero que sim..." Rory beijou Lane para se despedir. – "Depois nós nos falamos."**

**CONTINUAAAA**

**Review Please**


	2. Parte 2

"**Life is Good"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Parte 2**

**Luke e Lorelai estavam no sofá e não conseguiam parar de se beijar, Luke já tinha telefonado para Caesar para avisar que não ia trabalhar no outro dia e que ia passar lá ainda hoje pra lhe dar as instruções.**

"**Tem certeza de que você quer ir ao médico comigo?" Lorelai estava com o braço em volta do pescoço de Luke.**

"**Eu não perderia por nada." Lorelai tirou o boné da cabeça dele. E jogou em cima da mesinha.**

"**Você é incrível sabia?"**

"**E você é louca."**

"**Quem é o romântico agora?" Os dois riram. Lorelai fez uma careta.**

"**Ta enjoada ainda?"**

"**To. Como essa sensação é ruim Luke." Luke chegou bem pro canto do sofá.**

"**Deita aqui." Lorelai deitou no sofá e colocou a cabeça nas pernas dele. Luke começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dela, ele puxava os cabelos dela para trás, era tão gostoso que Lorelai estava de olhos fechados. Um pouco depois a respiração dela ficou mais leve, ela havia cochilado. Luke ouviu a porta da frente abrir. Rory havia chego.**

"**Demorou!" Luke disse a ela.**

"**É que eu encontrei o Dean no caminho." Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e se ajoelhou no chão perto de sua mãe.**

"**Oh o _DEAN._" Luke fez uma cara de poucos amigos. **

"**Pára Luke, você sabe que a gente é só amigo agora."**

"**Espero que sim." Rory passou a mão na cabeça de sua mãe.**

"**O que ela tanto queria me contar?" Luke sorriu.**

"**Melhor você perguntar para ela."**

"**Ela está bem?" **

"**Sim. Pegou no sono." **

"**Mãe? Eu já cheguei." Lorelai abriu os olhos devagar.**

"**Veio em cima de uma lesma?" Rory olhou para cima.**

"**Quase isso." Lorelai sentou no sofá e Rory sentou ao lado dela – "E ai mãe, o que você queria falar comigo?"**

"**Meu amor. Eu queria saber o que você acha de ter um irmão." Luke colocou a mão em volta da cintura de Lorelai.**

"**Eu acho legal mãe, eu sempre quis ter um irmão pra colocar a culpa das coisas. Pena que agora não da mais." Rory sorriu – "Vocês estão planejando ter um bebê?"**

"**Eu acho que não dá mais pra planejar querida. Você sabe que a sua mãe aqui..." Ela apontou pra ela mesma - "...adora _surpresas._" Rory olhou pra ela com o sorriso enorme.**

"**Mãe isso quer dizer que..." Ela apontou para a barriga de Lorelai.**

"**Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer duas vezes com a mesma pessoa." Rory se abraçou a sua mãe.**

"**Eu vou ter um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha?" **

"**Isso se eu não tiver sido abduzida e nascer uma coisa verde de duas cabeças."**

"**Mas nós vamos ama-lo mesmo assim." Disse Luke. Rory beijou sua mãe.**

"**Parabéns para vocês dois. Ai que lindo mãe." Rory passou a mão na barriga de Lorelai. – "Quero ver quando sua barriga estiver BEM grande." Rory vez uma volta com os braços do tamanho da Lua.**

"**Você adora ver a mamãe gorda não é?" **

"**Eu não queria te dizer mas... sim. Assim você não vai mais tentar roubar minhas roupas." Luke começou a rir. Lorelai abriu a boca, se fazendo de ofendida.**

"**E dizer que você saiu de mim "ser egoistazinho"." Rory sorriu e abraçou sua mãe de novo.**

"**Eu estou tão feliz mãe. Mas... você sabe que está no grupo de gestantes de risco agora, está muito velha para ter filhos." **

"**Não pronuncie essa palavra dentro deste lar sagrado. E você sabe que eu adoro os extremos, muito jovem... muito... é..."com idade avançada"." **

"**Ei vocês duas, como assim muito..." Luke ia pronunciar a palavra, mas parou quando Lorelai olhou para ele – ""Com idade avançada"? Sua mãe é jovem, muito gata. Eu sei que ela já pode ser avó mas..."**

"**Eu não pretendo ter filhos tão cedo." Rory disse horrorizada. **

"**Isso meu bebê, dá tempo pro seu irmão pelo menos começar a falar antes de ser tio." Rory levantou e abraçou Luke.**

"**Parabéns papai." Luke sorriu pra ela.**

"**Obrigado."**

"**Pena que eu não vou estar o tempo todo aqui. Mas todo a vez que eu vier, eu vou mimar bastante a minha mamãe." **

"**Você pode começar fazendo massagem nos meus pés..." Lorelai disse colocando os pés em cima da mesinha. – " Ou então faze cafuné na minha cabeça pra eu dormi..." Luke foi levantando do sofá e indo pra cozinha. Rory foi atrás dele.**

"**Ihhh pra que eu fui falar aquilo..." Disse Rory.**

"**Onde vocês vão, alguém pode me carregar até o quarto?" Lorelai se deitou no sofá. **

"**Que café?" Luke perguntou para Rory quando os dois estavam na cozinha. Lorelai tinha ficado de boca fechada na sala.**

"**Muito, muito..." Rory disse já com uma xícara na mão.**

"**Viciada." Luke colocou café pra ela e pegou suco pra ele. – "Ah, eu tenho que dar fim nesse café, sua mãe não pode mais tomar. Mas quando você tiver aqui eu dou um jeito." **

"**Ela tomou café enquanto estava me esperando."**

"**É por isso que você é viciada. E eu não quero ter outro filho viciado." Rory parou de tomar seu café e olhou para ele. Será que ela tinha escutado direito? Outro filho? Luke considerava ela como filha. Ela sorriu e voltou a tomar seu café.**

"**Luke, eu lembrei agora que tem uma reunião de pais de estudantes de Yale, essa semana. Você e a mamãe tem que ir." **

"**Que dia da semana?"**

"**Quarta as oito da noite."**

"**Mas você disse que é para os pais Rory, você não quer que a sua mãe vá com o seu pai?" Ele pegou uns biscoitos e colocou na frente dela.**

"**Não Luke. Você é bem mais meu pai que ele. Você sabe que eu até esqueço as vezes e te chamo de pai. Eu sei que parece infantil mas... eu gosto de te chama de pai as vezes. E eu quero que você vá." Luke sorriu.**

"**Tudo bem. Eu vou ver com a sua mãe como está no hotel e eu fecho a Lanchonete mais cedo pra ir."**

"**Ta bom." **

"**Eu vou levar esse suco pra sua mãe e contar sobre o café. Se você a ouvir gritar não entre em pânico." **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**No dia seguinte Luke acordou, e ao se virar na cama Lorelai não estava lá. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes, ele, como toda a manhã, acordava antes que ela, tomava banho, fazia o café dela, ia para a lanchonete, onde quase na metade da manhã, Lorelai aparecia para dar bom dia a ele, tomar outra xícara de café e comer alguma coisa para ir para o Dragonfly.**

**Luke levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta, ainda estava escuro, e ele abriu a porta do quarto e notou a luz do banheiro ligada. Luke foi até o banheiro esfregando os olhos e coçando o peito, ele abriu a porta e viu Lorelai sentada no chão na frente do vaso. Rapidamente ele já estava ao lado dela.**

"**Há quanto tempo você está ai?" Ele passou a mão nas costas dela.**

"**Não sei. Toda vez que eu tento me levantar pra sai daqui, eu sou forçada a voltar. Acho que tem espíritos malignos nesse banheiro." Ela estava tremendo de frio, também, sentada naquele chão gelado por não sei quanto tempo.**

"**Espera ai que eu já volto." **

"**Não vou fugir."**

**Luke foi pegar um robe. Quando ele voltou, viu Lorelai quase com a cabeça dentro do vaso, ele colocou o robe em volta dela e depois molhou um pano na pia. Ele sentou ao lado dela novamente, Lorelai encostou-se a ele, Luke passou o paninho no rosto dela, Lorelai sorriu pra ele.**

"**Eu só não te beijo porque o gosto na minha boca não está muito bom... Obrigada." Ela olhou pra dentro do vaso. "Eu acho que eu vomitei nosso filho." Ela fechou os olhos por um instante e quando tornou a abri-los olhou diretamente para Luke – "Eu preciso de um abraço Luke." Luke a abraçou sem hesitar. Lorelai se sentia tão segura nos braços dele. E ela estava se sentindo tão sensível naquele momento. **

"**Por que você não me acordou?"**

"**Se você pudesse passar mal por mim eu não pensaria duas vezes Senhor. E isso só está começando eu vou ter muitas chances de acordar você ainda." **

"**Eu estou tão feliz por ser homem. Nós não sentimos cólicas, não ficamos grávidos, nós não precisamos fazer xixi sentado..." Lorelai sorriu.**

"**Está bem, está bem. Estou me sentindo _bem melhor_ agora. E depois dessa sua propaganda sobre o sexo masculino, acho até que vou trocar de sexo."**

"**Não, por favor. Eu não quero ter que beijar um homem." Os dois sorriram.**

"**Ainda bem que o médico é a tarde amor, eu não vou conseguir me recuperar durante a manhã toda. Ainda mais porque eu não posso tomar café." **

"**Quer tentar voltar para cama?"**

"**Não Luke, cada vez que eu faço isso, eu me arrependo, e _muito_." **

"**Vamos fazer uma coisa. Eu vou te pegar no colo e vou te levar pra cama, se você se sentir mal, você me avisa que eu te coloco de volta na frente do vaso." Ela olhou pra ele com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.**

"**Está bem." **

**Luke a pegou no colo e a levou para cama, Lorelai não se sentiu enjoada. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou. Ela estava com a cabeça na linha do pescoço dele. Um tempo depois ele ouviu os soluços dela. **

"**Ei, o que foi meu amor?" Ele a abraçou mais forte, e colocou uma mão na cabeça dela. **

"**Oh Luke! Eu me sinto tão frágil e dependente, eu não consegui nem sair do banheiro sozinha, e eu não gosto disso. Eu só descobri que estou grávida a um dia e já estou usando você. Eu sou tão patética." **

"**Mas é pra isso que eu sirvo não é? Eu sou o pai, eu sou seu parceiro, seu amigo, e você deve contar comigo. Eu fico angustiado em te ver assim Lor, mas é normal, não é? Logo vai passar, e você pode contar comigo pro que precisar." Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.**

"**É uma experiência nova pra mim, ter uma figura masculina ao meu lado."**

"**Eu gosto de ter uma figura feminina do meu lado... me pedindo café ou... deitada na minha cama... em cima de mim. " Ele deu um sorriso safado e Lorelai sorriu também.**

"**Não tenho dúvida." Lorelai levantou a cabeça pra olhar nos olhos dele – "O que você quer que seja Luke?" Ele olhou pra ela meio confuso.**

"**O que?"**

"**O sexo do bebê." Ela beijou o tórax dele.**

"**Ooh, eu acho que tanto faz. Mas um menino ia ser bom. Porque a gente já tem a Rory e um menino ia ser legal, pra jogar Basebol... E eu não sei se eu agüento mais uma Lorelaizinha."**

"**_Oh obrigado por me amar tanto."_ Ela disse num tom sarcástico – "Eu não sei se eu sei cuidar de menino."**

"**E você sabia cuidar de menina quando teve a Rory?"**

"**Não, mas..."**

"**Então? A única coisa que vai ser diferente, é que ele vai ter outra coisinha no meio das pernas." Lorelai começou a rir. **

"**_O delírio das mulheres._" Os dois começaram a rir, Lorelai levantou a cabeça pra olhar para Luke. – "Eu quero que seja menino também, pra ter um casal. Mas eu acho que o que vier está bom. Menino ou Menina. Oh e eu quero que seja surpresa, eu não quero saber o sexo do bebê antes de ele nascer. " Ela sorriu para ele.**

"**Mas você não gosta de surpresas Lorelai."**

"**Mas dessa eu vou gostar."**

"**Tudo bem. Só espero que, se for menino, ele não vire um mala igual ao Jess ou o _DEAN_ ." Ele sempre falava Dean com desdém. **

"**Por que você fala Dean desse jeito?"**

"**Não sei sai naturalmente..." Lorelai começou a rir, ela sabia que ele tinha um instinto paternal com Rory, e que ele tinha ciúme do Dean, mesmo os dois não estando mais juntos. **

"**Vamos dormir mais um pouquinho ahm." Lorelai bocejou e se aconchegou nos braços de seu homem, e pouco depois os dois já estavam dormindo novamente. **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"**Lorelai, acorda." Ele passava a mão de leve no braço dela – "Eu trouxe suco pra você." Ele colocou o suco na mesa de cabeceira. Lorelai se esticou na cama e abriu os olhos.**

"**Que horas tem agora?" Ela se sentou na cama e pegou o suco.**

"**Dez horas." Luke se sentou na cama ele estava só de cueca.**

"**Cinco horas sem enjôo. Nem posso acreditar." Ela tomou um pouco do suco e colocou de lado. – "Isso nem se compara ao seu café." Ela disse se referindo ao suco.**

"**É o melhor que você pode ter no momento."**

"**Eu conheço uma coisa bem melhor que eu posso ter agorinha mesmo..." Ela foi chegando mais perto dele, de um jeitinho todo sexy, que ele reconhecia de longe. – "... e que eu adoro ter quando acordo." Luke a beijou e não demorou muito pra aprofundar o beijo.**

"**Tem certeza que você quer isso agora?" Ele disse passando a mão na parte interna da coxa dela.**

"**Mente suja." Ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele – "Eu tava falando de panqueca." Ele foi indo pra cima dela. Ela ficou completamente deitada na cama. Luke começou a beijar seu pescoço. **

"**Eu também estava falando de panqueca." Luke não parava de beija-la e nem Lorelai resistia.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Uma da tarde, ora marcada com o médico, ou melhor, médica. Katherine Reyes, ela era Ginecologista e Obstetra, e estava sendo a ginecologista de Lorelai por alguns anos. As duas tinham virado amigas, Katherine era só alguns anos mais velha que Lorelai e já tinha aprendido a lhe dar com as loucuras dela. Luke e Lorelai estavam sentados na sala de espera, Luke olhava em volta e só via mulheres, só tinha um outro homem sentado do outro lado da sala, com a mesma cara de envergonhado dele.**

"**Deve ser outra vítima." Ele suspirou, Lorelai olhou para o outro lado da sala e começou a rir. Ela passou um braço em volta do dele.**

"**Foi você que quis vir amor." Ela disse bem pertinho do ouvido dele – "E não seja chato, você nunca esteve com tantas mulheres em volta, queria perder a chance?" Foi a vez de Luke rir agora, era mesma coisa que estar rodeado de homens. – "Luke você sabe que pode perguntar o que quiser pra médica, não é?"**

"**Eu sei..." Ele não estava se sentindo muito a vontade, Lorelai achava tão bonitinho ele assim nervosinho. As palavras que ela usava eram ' muito sexy'.**

"**Você vai gostar dela."**

"**Lorelai Gilmore!" Chamou uma enfermeira, que estava de pé ao lado da porta do consultório. **

"**Somos nós Luke." Lorelai levantou e Luke ficou parado onde estava. Lorelai o pegou pela mão e ele foi meio que arrastado para dentro do consultório.**

"**Oi Lorelai. Como vai?" Katherine levantou da cadeira para abraçar sua amiga.**

"**Eu estou bem, e você como tem passado?"**

"**Eu estou muito bem, obrigada."**

"**Este é meu marido Lucas." Katherine estendeu a mão para ele que a pegou.**

"**Prazer em conhece-la."**

"**Finalmente eu conheci o homem do café que Lorelai tanto fala." Luke sorriu. – "Podem se sentar. Bem Lorelai a sua última consulta foi a três meses atrás, estava tudo bem, e eu só a estava esperando mês que vem."**

"**É que aconteceu um imprevisto." Lorelai falou como se estivesse fazendo uma confidencia – "E a culpa é desse homem grandão que está aqui do meu lado." Katherine sorriu, quando viu Luke ficar todo vermelho.**

"**Oh Lorelai. Você está grávida?"**

"**Eu fiz um teste de farmácia e depois de todo aquele enjôo eu não tenho dúvidas. Mas sempre é bom ter certeza, por isso estou aqui e pra ver se está tudo bem." **

"**OK então. Eu vou fazer alguns exames físicos. E nós já vamos coletar seu sangue e urina, pra ser mais exato. Tudo bem?"**

"**Você que manda."**

"**Pode ir ali atrás e trocar de roupa, e depois deita na cama. Você já sabe não é?" **

"**Sim." Lorelai levantou, deu sua bolsa pra Luke e foi pra trás do biombo.**

"**Lucas, qualquer dúvida que tiver pode me perguntar, não precisa ter medo de mim." Katherine disse sorrindo, Luke sorriu também.**

"**Eu só estou me sentindo um pouco estranho aqui."**

"**Isso é normal. Não é um ambiente muito comum aos homens. Você já teve filhos?"**

"**Não. Vai ser o primeiro." **

"**Você merece um prêmio sabia. Não são todos os homens que tem coragem de acompanhar suas parceiras até aqui. E geralmente é muito bom pra elas terem seus parceiros a seu lado." Luke olhou pra ela com uma cara que dizia 'Eu não estou fazendo nada aqui.' – "E mesmo que seja só pra ficar sentado aqui e não fazer nada, só pela presença." 'Será que ela lê pensamento?' foi o que Luke pensou.**

"**Eu gosto de participar de tudo que ela faz."**

"**Ele me ama!" Lorelai disse de trás do biombo – "É _totalmente Louco_ por mim, o que eu posso fazer se eu sou gostosa." Luke e Katherine começaram a rir. – "Já estou pronta." **

"**Quer ir ali ver?" Luke negou com a cabeça. – "Tudo bem, nós já voltamos." **

**A médica fez todos os exames que eram necessários, e confirmou o que pra Lorelai não era mais dúvida. Ela realmente estava grávida. Fizeram a coleta de sangue, e depois de reclamar um monte, Lorelai fez xixi no potinho, como ela mesma disse, só para ter uma prova concreta da gravidez. A médica perguntou pra Lorelai o tempo exato que ela tinha parado de tomar a pílula, e fez as perguntas básicas do ciclo menstrual dela. Katherine havia ficado surpresa que Lorelai não tinha percebido antes a gravidez.**

"**Bem Lorelai segundo os meus cálculos, sua gravidez é de nove semanas, e já que você é saudável, nós vamos marcar sua primeira ultrasonografia para o mês que vem. O feto já vai estar bem desenvolvido, daí nós vamos poder olhar tudo direitinho. Nós não precisamos ter pressa."**

"**É pra ver se ele vai ter duas cabeças, quatro pernas, essas coisas." Lorelai disse para Luke.**

"**Não diz isso Lor, como é que você consegue." Luke ficou bravo, Lorelai começou a rir.**

"**Bem, espero só te ver daqui a um mês Lorelai. E você tem que parar de tomar café, às vezes você vai poder tomar um pouquinho mais com leite. Acho que Lucas pode tomar conta disso pra mim.."**

"**Com o maior prazer." Luke disse pra Lorelai que fez uma careta.**

"**Mais uma pra se unir a ele."**

"**E Lorelai eu sei o quanto você se estressa no trabalho, então você vai ter que maneirar um pouco, se ficar cansada senta um pouco, pensa, ai depois você começa de novo está bem? E quanto ao enjôo, no estágio que está sua gravidez logo vai passar, o importante é que você não desista de comer só porque pensa que vai voltar tudo. Daqui a duas horas eu te ligo para dar o resultado do exame de sangue." Katherine se levantou e abraçou Lorelai. – " Parabéns." **

"**Obrigada."**

"**Lucas..." Ela estendeu a mão pra Luke – "Cuida dela porque ela é maluca, e Parabéns. Tenho certeza de que vai ser um lindo bebê."**

"**Obrigado." Luke disse sorrindo, ele estava todo bobo porque ia ser pai, e isso transparecia em seu sorriso. **

**Os dois saíram de mãos dadas do consultório, e entraram na caminhonete pra voltar pra casa.**

"**Ei Luke, o que você acha de a gente ir no Sniffy´s, pobrezinho do Sniffy..." Ela fez uma cara de velório.**

"**Lorelai!" Luke olhou pra ela pedindo pra ela parar com aquilo.**

"**Ta... para comer alguma coisa e contar as novidades."**

"**Claro. Tenho certeza que a Maisie vai adorar."**

**CONTINUAAAA **

**Review**


	3. Parte 3

"**Life is Good"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bju Lê Brigado pelas reviews. Thata , Débora e Cris, valeu pela força.**

**Parte 3**

**Luke saiu da caminhonete e abriu a porta pra Lorelai. Eles entraram nos restaurante e logo Maisie e Buddy já estavam os cumprimentando.**

"**Hey, Lucas. Você não aparece aqui a duas semanas. Está me abandonando?" Maisie o abraçou, e Luke correspondeu ao abraço.**

"**Que isso Maisie, é que as coisas andam meio corridas..."**

"**Você não precisa me dar explicações Lucas, com uma florzinha dessa do lado quem precisa de uma velha." Luke sorriu, Buddy estendeu a mão pra ele que a pegou, e depois eles trocaram uns tapinhas nas costas.**

"**Deixa o garoto em paz Maisie." Buddy disse pra ela. Ela abraçou Lorelai. **

"**Como é que vai querida? Ele está cuidando direitinho de você? Se ele for mau criado me diz." Lorelai olhou pra Luke e sorriu.**

"**Pode deixar." Buddy foi até Lorelai que o abraçou e o beijou no rosto. Buddy ficou todo vermelho.**

"**Ei, vê se sossega que ela já é do Lucas. E eu estou aqui de olho em você, seu engraçadinho." Luke e Lorelai se viram obrigados a rir. – "E o que trás vocês aqui numa segunda feira a tarde, num horário que não tem ninguém. E num horário que era pra vocês estarem trabalhando. "**

"**É que nós temos novidades." Disse Luke.**

"**Oh, vocês vão se casar? É, porque essa coisa de morar junto..." Maisie fez uma careta. **

"**Não." Luke disse meio sem graça. **

"**Então o que é?" Maisie disse desapontada. **

"**Nós vamos ter um bebê. Lorelai esta grávida." **

"**Ah, o que é isso? Para de brincadeira Lucas." Maisie bateu de leve com a mão no peito dele. Luke olhou pra ela sério, ela olhou para Lorelai que sorriu. – "Oh meu filho, parabéns. Eu pensei que eu nunca fosse viver pra ver você ser pai." Maisie não o soltava mais. – "Eu estou tão feliz." Luke começou a rir.**

"**Nós também estamos." Lorelai disse, Maisie a abraçou novamente.**

"**Você vai ser a grávida mais bonita. Nós temos que comemorar, traga champanhe." Ela disse pro garçom que estava limpando alguns copos atrás do balcão. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa.**

"**E uma cerveja e um suco." Disse Luke.**

"**Pra que cerveja e o suco?" Maisie disse – "É uma comemoração." **

"**Eu não gosto de champanhe e o suco é pra Lorelai ela não pode tomar essas coisas."**

"**Lucas eu pensei que seus espermatozóides fossem ruins, meu deus, esse tempo todo pra engravidar alguém." Buddy disse pra ele, que ficou todo vermelho.**

"**Vamos mudar de assunto, eu sinceramente não quero falar dos meus espermatozóides."**

"**É, não seja insensível com o garoto Buddy, ele só estava esperando achar a pessoa certa."**

"**Isso mesmo." Disse Luke pegando a cerveja que o garçom tinha colocado em cima da mesa, ele deu o suco pra Lorelai, Buddy e Maisie abriram o champanhe, e todos brindaram com suas respectivas bebidas.**

"**Eu não vejo a hora de ver a carinha do meu bebê." Disse Lorelai, toda feliz. – "São mais sete meses ainda."**

"**Ele vai ser tão bonitinho, com um pai e uma mãe assim. Luke era tão fofo, quando era bebê."**

"**Eu não era fofo."**

"**Era sim, e ainda é." Maisie disse pra ele. Ele olhou pra cima. **

"**Eu também acho." Lorelai pegou a mão dele, e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Luke beijou a cabeça dela.**

"**Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro." Buddy disse. – "Vocês estão com fome, eu vou fazer comida pra vocês."**

"**Eu vou te ajudar meu velho, Lorelai agora come por dois. Nós temos que cuidar bem dela, ela ta carregando nosso neto." Maisie disse enquanto eles iam pra cozinha. Luke e Lorelai sorriram um para o outro, Luke a beijou nos lábios.**

"**Oh, essa estória de neto me fez lembrar da sua mãe." Luke disse passando sua mão sobre a de Lorelai. **

"**Agh, eu tinha me esquecido. Nós contamos pra ela no jantar de sexta. Até lá deixa eu ficar feliz, antes que ela estrague tudo."**

"**Eu acho que ela vai gostar de ter mais um neto Lor."**

"**Eu não teria tanta certeza. Luke nós temos que arrumar uma roupa descente pra ir na festa de Yale, e já que hoje a gente está livre, nós podíamos ir no shopping comprar roupas e depois passar no mercado pra comprar comida, não tem mais nada em casa." Luke sabia que ela estava mudando de conversa, mais achou melhor não força-la. **

"**Ta bom." Luke a beijou novamente e os dois ficaram conversando até que Maisie e Buddy voltaram com um monte de comida.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**No dia seguinte Lorelai chegou desesperada no hotel, ela passou rápido pela recepção para não dar tempo de Michel detê-la, foi pelas mesas, e entrou como um jato na cozinha.**

"**Bom dia Lorelai." Disse Sookie preparando o almoço.**

"**Café. Rápido." Ela pegou uma xícara enorme. **

"**Ali." Sookie apontou – "Mas está meio passado"**

"**Não importa." Lorelai encheu a xícara, colocou em cima da mesa, se sentou na frente dela e ficou ali parada olhando, não sabia se tomava ou não, o impulso inicial estava passando.**

"**O que foi Lorelai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Lorelai não tirava os olhos do café, ela segurou a xícara com as duas mãos mas não a levantava. – "Lorelai? Não vai tomar seu café?"**

"**Eu não posso Sook. Não posso." Ela sentiu o cheiro do café.**

"**Por que?" Sookie sentou ao lado dela na mesa.**

"**Porque eu estou grávida."**

"**Ahh meu Deus." Sookie começou a pular – "Ahhh meu deus." **

"**É."**

"**Isso é tão excitante. Eu tive um bebê a poucos meses, e você já está me fazendo querer ter outro. Ohh você contou pro Luke? É do Luke não é?" **

"**Duh, é de um daqueles caminhoneiros que passam aqui pela cidade, ele se foi, _deixando meu coração partido e o seu esperma de presente_." Sookie ficou de boca aberta – " É claro que é do Luke, Sookie."**

"**Ohh." Sookie sorriu – "Ei, desde quando você sabe?"**

"**Eu fiquei desconfiada e no domingo..."**

"**Ah que legal, você desconfiou que estava grávida e não me contou nada, que bela amiga." Sookie cortou ela.**

"**Eu estava assustada Sook, me dá um tempo ta bom. E agora eu estou contando, não estou! E eu só queria ter certeza porque eu sei que a minha melhor amiga, tia Sook, ia ficar toda feliz por mim, e se eu não tivesse mesmo grávida, eu ia me sentir como a Alice _nadando num mar de lágrimas_."**

"**Oh está bem Lorelai. Deixa eu te abraçar." As duas se abraçaram. – "Você contou pro Luke?" Lorelai fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. Elas sentaram novamente na mesa – "E o que ele disse?" **

"**Bem, ele gritou no começo, mais agora está todo bobo porque vai ser pai." Lorelai sorria enquanto falava de Luke.- "Quando nós fomos no médico ontem ele estava parecendo o Pateta, mas agora ele não para de sorrir,e fica passando a mão na minha barriga. E é pra manter em segredo por enquanto Sook." **

"**_Está bem_. Oh que fofo, ele foi no médico com você?" Lorelai colocou a mão na xícara de café e Sookie a tirou de suas mãos e colocou longe dela. Lorelai ficou olhando a xícara ir pra longe.**

"**Foi, ele é tão carinhoso Sookie." **

"**E você como está se sentindo sobre o bebê?" **

"**Bem, não foi planejado não é! Afinal, nós só estamos juntos a o que! Um ano praticamente, isso se contar com os meses de namoro. Mas as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida não foram planejadas. Eu estou tão feliz. Não sei se é mais porque o Luke é o pai, ou..."**

"**Olha o amor. Toda derretida." Sookie ficou tirando sarro da cara de Lorelai.**

"**É eu sou apaixonada sim. Eu amo aquele homem." Lorelai sorriu.**

"**Ohhh..."Sookie colocou a mão na boca sorrindo.**

"**O que é Sookie?"**

"**Me lembrei de uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber mas você nunca me disse de verdade." Lorelai começou a rir já sabia o que era. – "Como é que é o Luke... assim..." Ela fazia uns gestos com as mãos.**

"**Os braços dele se movem muito bem Sookie."**

"**Lorelai!" **

"**Ta bom, eu vou _assassinar_ sua curiosidade. Aquele homem é simplesmente _"o paraíso"_. _Meu. Deus_. Ele sabe muito bem o que fazer. Faz tudo pra me agradar..." Sookie nem piscava pra não perder o que Lorelai estava dizendo. – "...e aquele corpo Sook, a primeira vez que eu vi ele sem roupa eu achei que eu estava sonhando."**

"**Ohh o Luke é bem..."**

"**É, sem dúvida." As duas começaram a rir e não paravam mais. – "E em conjunto com aquele tórax, aqueles braços... eu podia ficar o dia inteiro grudada nele."**

"**Quem diria hein. Quem olha pra ele não dá nada."**

"**Ainda bem, assim só eu vou continuar fazendo sexo com ele. Ele é exclusividade minha."**

"**Você está feliz. Eu vejo nos seus olhos. E eu fico muito feliz por você, finalmente você vai ter um parceiro pro resto da vida."**

"**Eu dei sorte não foi? Eu tenho um homem lindo, carinhoso, que me ama e que eu amo. Não quero mais nada. Ou quero..." Lorelai colocou a mão no estomago. – "Tem comida ai Sookie?"**

"**É pra j�, eu vou mimar tanto você. Nós vamos ter que fazer compras, eu acho que vai ser menina..."**

"**Ih o Luke vai brigar com você." **

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Fim da tarde de quarta feira, Lorelai estava fazendo as últimas coisas pra ir para casa se arrumar, e resolveu ligar pra Luke pra ver como ele estava indo na lanchonete.**

"**Luke´s"**

"**Gostaria de falar com Lucas Danes." Lorelai disse disfarçando a voz.**

"**É ele." Ele não tinha percebido, estava distraído demais atendendo os clientes que faziam os pedidos e pagavam contas, ao mesmo tempo que ele estava no telefone. Ele trancou o telefone entre a cabeça e o pescoço. A lanchonete estava uma loucura, parecia que toda a cidade tinha resolvido ir pra lá naquele dia.**

"**Oh, você é aquele cara que usa boné, e camisa de flanela?" Lorelai estava se agüentando para não rir. Luke deu uma arqueada de sobrancelha.**

"**Sim." Ele esperou um pouco. – "Dá pra dizer rápido, por favor, o que a senhora quer, eu estou um pouco ocupado aqui."**

"**Eu quero fazer sexo com você." **

"**Por favor senhora, não ligue mais pra cá. E se estiver interessada, a única mulher com quem eu faço sexo é a minha esposa." Ele desligou o telefone e continuou fazendo suas coisas.**

**Lorelai olhou pro telefone em sua mão.**

"**Safado, desligou na minha cara." Ela sorriu – "Mas foi tão sexy." Ela ligou para ele de novo.**

"**Luke´s." Ele atendeu.**

"**Sou eu." A fisionomia do rosto dele mudou na mesma hora, para um sorriso enorme, ao escutar a voz dela. - "Você não tem nada pra me contar?"**

"**Não. Só que eu te amo." Ela sorriu.**

"**Ninguém te ligou?"**

"**Não."**

"**Tem certeza?"**

"**Só uma maluca dizendo que queria fazer sexo comigo." Lorelai desatou a rir do outro lado. – "Ah, não acredito Lorelai. Você fica me ligando pra passar trote!"**

"**É que a sua voz é tão sexy no telefone. E é tão fofo me contando, pelo menos eu sei que você é honesto." Luke começou a rir. **

"**Sempre. E se eu tivesse aceito, o que você faria?"**

"**Eu corria até ai e cortava seu pinto fora." Luke fez uma cara de dor, parecia que ele estava sentindo.**

"**Credo Lorelai."**

"**Só eu posso fazer uso disso que você tem entre as pernas."**

"**Você sabe que tem exclusividade." **

"**Assim espero."**

"**Você já vai pra casa?"**

"**Foi pra isso que eu liguei, pra perguntar se você já está indo. Eu já vou."**

"**Eu também já estou indo. Só vou terminar de fazer algumas coisinhas aqui. Mas com certeza vou chegar depois de você."**

"**Tudo bem. Te vejo em casa então. Te amo."**

"**Te amo."**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Luke chegou em casa, ele entrou pela porta da frente colocou a chave da caminhonete em cima da mesa onde ficava o telefone.**

"**Lorelai?" Ele chamou olhando para cima das escadas, não teve resposta. Ele pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Luke percebeu a luz da secretaria piscando. Ele apertou o botão.**

_Aqui é a casa de Lorelai, Luke e Rory se você não conhece nenhuma dessas pessoas sexy, bem... é um sinal de que você ligou errado. Então me faça um favor: Desligue esse telefone e me deixe namorar em paz. Beep_

"**Ela começou bem desta vez" Luke pensou. **

_**Mensagem 1 - Mãe,é a Rory. Era pra você estar em casa agora. Eu vou esperar vocês na frente do salão. Tchau.**_

_**Mensagem 2 – Vejo que você ainda não tem juízo Lorelai , mas que mensagem é essa, faça me o favor, as pessoas nunca vão deixar mensagem pra você. Eu vou – Beep.**_

**Luke começou a rir.**

_**Mensagem 3 – Essa maquina me cortou, mas que porcaria, eu não posso acreditar. Eu liguei pra dizer que o jantar de sexta foi cancelado. Me liga. Depois nós nos falamos. E vê se muda essa me – Beep.**_

**Luke não parava de rir. Ele subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta do banheiro. E enfiou a cabeça pra dentro.**

"**Oi maluca." Lorelai deu um pulo e gritou ao mesmo tempo.**

"**Não me assusta assim Luke." Ela jogou água nele.**

"**Desculpa. A quanto tempo você está ai no banho? Sua mãe e Rory deixaram recado na secretária."**

"**Eu quero virar uma sereia. E não tinha nenhuma mensagem quando eu cheguei." Ela colocou a cabeça de baixo da água. Luke começou a tirar a roupa pra tomar banho.**

"**Rory disse que vai esperar a gente na frente do salão. E a sua mãe depois de brigar com você por causa da mensagem da secretária e depois de ser cortada como sempre , disse que cancelou o jantar de sexta. E que é pra você ligar pra ela." Quando ele terminou de falar ele já estava em baixo do chuveiro com ela.**

"**Graças a Deus."**

"**O que?" Luke beijou o pescoço dela.**

"**Sem jantar na sexta, mais uma semana de paz e harmonia no belo reino de Lorelai."**

"**Quando sua barriga crescer ela não vai pensar que é lombriga." Lorelai sorriu e foi pegar uma toalha pra se secar. Luke ficou tomando banho enquanto Lorelai foi secar seu cabelo. Depois Lorelai voltou.**

"**Luke eu estou com uma dúvida."**

"**O que?"**

"**Vestido. Sai daí de uma vez pra me ajudar a escolher."**

"**Legal. Você pode ficar uma hora aqui e eu tenho que ficar menos de cindo minutos."**

"**Se você não sair daí pra me ajudar, eu vou com aquela saia que você adora, aquela que parece que eu estou só de cinto."**

"**Já to saindo." Ele desligou o chuveiro. Se secou um pouco, colocou a toalha na cintura e foi pro quarto. Ele parou bem atrás de Lorelai que estava parada bem na frente da cama, só de calcinha, olhando para os dois vestidos novos. **

"**Bem tem um preto e um azul. O azul é mais curto e... "**

"**Vai com o preto."**

"**HA, eu vou com o azul agora."**

"**Mas você não pediu minha opinião?" Luke começou a vestir suas roupas.**

"**Sim, mas você nem olhou pros vestidos direito. Foi só eu dizer que o azul é mais curto e _Boom_..."**

"**Tudo bem. Coloca o vestido na frente do corpo." Lorelai fez o que ele disse, primeiro o azul, que tinha eu decote "V" enorme que terminava um pouco abaixo dos seios dela, feito com um tecido leve que mostrava todas as curvas do corpo , depois o preto, que era feito do mesmo tecido, porem no que ele era discreto na frente, deixava todo o comprimento de suas costas a mostra, além de ser um pouco mais comprido .**

"**Então?"**

"**Você está com uns peitões Lorelai." Ele estava olhando pros seios dela.**

"**Luuukey..."**

"**Taaaa. Vai com o azul."**

"**Por que? Senhor _consultor de moda._" Lorelai olhou pra ele desconfiada.**

"**Porque eu achei que ficou melhor." Lorelai colocou o vestido e depois entrou no banheiro. Quando ela saiu, já estava com o cabelo pronto e com maquiagem. Luke estava pronto, só que estava tendo um probleminha com a gravata, estava quase amarrando os dedos nela. – "Mas que droga! Parece que eu não sei mais fazer isso." Lorelai sorriu, ele estava na frente do espelho todo desajeitado.**

"**Vem cá. Deixa que eu faço." Num estante ela deu um jeito na gravata dele. – "Arrg, não me deixa mais fazer isso. Nunca... Nunca mais. Me senti Emily Gilmore agora. E não foi legal." Lorelai colocou suas sandálias e eles já estavam prontos para ir.**

**CONTINUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHA**

**Olhem que Cap. Enorme. A Review tem que valer muito a pena.**


	4. Parte 4

"**Life is Good"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" **Oi pessoasss, desculpa a demora é que a Facul é fodecs neh hehehehe, bjinhu, Não esqueçam as reviews"**

**Parte 4**

**Rory estava na frente do salão esperando sua mãe e Luke, ela estava um pouco adiantada, mas mesmo assim olhava o tempo todo para o relógio.**

"**Rory!" A garota levou um susto. Ela olhou pra trás.**

"**Logan."**

"**Não vai entrar?" **

"**Eu estou esperando a minha mãe e o... meu pai."**

"**Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Assim eu vou finalmente conhecer seus pais." **

"**Não precisa ficar aqui." Rory falou meio sem graça, mas ela estava doida que ele ficasse. Os dois já tinham ficado algumas vezes, e Rory estava realmente sentindo alguma coisa por ele.**

"**Mas eu quero." Ele foi chegando perto dela, Rory olhava nos olhos dele, e sentia sua respiração parar.**

"**Tudo bem." Quando ela terminou de falar ele já estava a beijando, e Rory não estava resistindo. Quando os dois se separaram estavam sorrindo. **

"**Você esta linda." **

"**Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal." Logan pegou ela pela mão e eles sentaram em um banco que tinha perto deles.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"**Não mãe." Lorelai ficava fazendo caretas do outro lado do telefone. – "Nós estamos indo pra festa agora."**

"_**Você e o cara da lanchonete."**_

"**É mãe, eu e o LUKE." Ela falou o nome dele mais alto. Luke tirou os olhos da estrada e olhou para ela ao escutar seu nome.**

"_**Mas não é uma festa para os pais?" **_

"**Sim _mãeeeee_." Lorelai estava se agüentando pra não gritar. Ela olhava pra Luke.**

"_**Então o que ele vai fazer lá, não era para Christopher ir com você?"**_

"**Rory quer assim. Sinceramente eu não quero discutir isso agora."**

"_**Pois já que não vai ser só os pais, eu vou também."**_

"**Não vai. E continua sento uma festa só para os pais."**

"_**Vou sim."**_

"**Vai passar vergonha, porque vai ser a única avó lá." Lorelai olhou pra janela, estava doida pra jogar o celular por ela.**

"_**Eu não vou ser a única avó lá."**_

"**Vai sim. Porque é uma festa para os pais. Oh, Déjà vu. Eu senti que já falei isso antes." **

"_**Então vai ter jantar no sábado." Lorelai começou a rir.**_

"**Não conte comigo."**

"_**Por que Lorelai?"**_

"**Esse é o dia que eu me dedico única e exclusivamente ao meu marido. È o único dia que nós conseguimos realmente aproveitar."**

"_**Ah, Lorelai. Marido. Você vive com esse homem na sua casa, porque ele não tem competência para comprar uma. E nem para te sustentar, se você precisar do..." Lorelai desligou o telefone,**_

"**O que foi?" **

"**A minha mãe como sempre... eu não quero estragar nossa noite Luke, depois nós conversamos está bem?" Lorelai colocou sua mão sobre a dele.**

"**Está bem. Mas fique calma." Lorelai deu uma respirada funda. Os olhos dela estavam se enchendo de lágrimas. - "Seja o que for nós damos um jeito." Luke tentou tranqüiliza-la.**

"**Eu odeio ela Luke. E eu não quero ela perto do meu bebê."**

"**Shhhh, depois nós conversamos." Luke entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. – "Te amo!" Ele sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu para ele, ainda pensando das palavras de sua mãe. O celular dela começou a tocar novamente e Lorelai não atendeu.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Luke parou o carro na frente do salão e de onde eles pararam, dava para eles verem Rory sentada no banco com Logan. Ela não tinha percebido que eles tinham chego.**

"**Quem é aquele cara?" Luke viu que ele estava com o braço no encosto do banco e a outra mão na cintura de Rory. E estava avançando para beija-la.**

"**Não sei, deve ser o Logan."**

"**O Huntz sei lá o que, que ela falou?"**

"**É esse mesmo." Os dois ainda estavam dentro do carro.**

"**Ele está beijando ela. Mas eu vou matar esse garoto." Luke foi com a mão pra abri a porta. Lorelai o segurou.**

"**Ei, ei, ei. Se comporta direitinho. Deixa eles Luke, Rory já é maior de idade e faz suas próprias escolhas. Nós vamos lá e vamos cumprimentar o garoto , vamos agir normalmente." Luke não respondeu. – "E não comprime os lábios." **

"**Eu não estou comprimindo." **

"**Está sim e fica muito feio assim." Lorelai começou a beija-lo em todo o rosto. Luke começou a rir. – "Assim está bem melhor, senhor ciumento." **

"**Eu só não gosto de ver nenhum cara beijando ela." Luke olhou para onde Rory estava.**

"**Eu sei." Ela passou a mão de leve no ombro dele. "Me promete uma coisa..."**

"**O que?"**

"**Nós vamos lá, você vai cumprimentar ele, vai dar sua mão e um sorriso."**

"**Ahh Lorelai."**

"**Ta pode ser sem o sorriso. Mas a mão dele você vai ter que pegar. E vê se não espreme a mão do garoto." Lorelai sorriu pra ele. Luke estava com o olho fixo em Rory. - "Luke!"**

"**Tudo bem. Vamos de uma vez, assim ele para de tentar agarrar ela." Os dois saíram do carro, Luke pegou a mão de Lorelai e os dois foram até Rory.**

"**Hey garota me disseram que eu tinha que vir a uma festa aqui, sabe onde é?" Rory olhou pra cima, e ao ver sua mãe logo ficou de pé e a abraçou, um abraço apertado e demorado. **

"**Mãeee..."**

"**Oi Baby." Lorelai disse quando as duas se separaram. Lorelai olhou pra ela de cima a baixa. – "Hum, que gata." Luke estava encarando Logan que estava em pé atrás de Rory.**

"**Você também está muito linda."**

"**Também acho." **

"**Oi pai." Rory abraçou Luke – "Depois eu te explico." Ela disse no ouvido dele. Lorelai é que não ia perguntar, mas com certeza ia tirar sarro da cara de Rory pra sempre.**

"**Oi, princesa. Está tudo bem?" **

"**Sim." Rory foi até Logan – "Logan, esses são meu pai e minha mãe, Luke e Lorelai. Esse é Logan Huntzberger." Rory fez as apresentações.**

"**Finalmente conheci o cara da limusine." Lorelai o abraçou .**

"**Eu vejo de onde Rory tirou toda essa beleza. A senhora é muito bonita."**

"**Pode esquecer o Senhora, eu tenho quase a sua idade." Os dois começaram a rir. Logan estendeu a mão para Luke, que ficou parado. Quando Lorelai deu um cutucão nele, ele estendeu a mão.**

"**Prazer em conhece-lo."**

"**Prazer em conhece-lo Logan." Luke esqueceu a parte de não espremer a mão do garoto. Lorelai discretamente arrancou a mão de Luke da de Logan e ficou segurando.**

"**Rory, nós podemos ir?"**

"**Claro mãe, é logo ali." Rory apontou. Luke e Lorelai foram na frente de mãos dadas. Rory e Logan foram logo atrás.**

"**Seu pai é bem grandão e tem uma força." Logan tava massageando sua mão direita. Rory começou a rir.**

"**É. Desculpa." Logan pegou a mão dela. – "Logan, só não me beija na frente dele está bem!"**

"**Por que?"**

"**Porque ele é um pouco ciumento, você me entende né. Dá próxima vez não vai ser sua mão que ele vai espremer."**

"**E a sua mãe?"**

"**Bem, a minha mãe é diferente. Perto dela está tudo bem, você pode conversar com ela de qualquer coisa, se você quiser. E se você quiser falar com o meu pai, fale enquanto ela estiver por perto. Ela é a única que consegue controlar ele."**

"**Obrigada pelas dicas." Logan beijou a mão dela. – "Seu pai parece meio bravo."**

"**Meu pai é um cara bem legal se você quer saber. Você só precisa ganhar a confiança dele. Quando você conhecer ele melhor, vai ver do que eu estou falando. Você sabe jogar basebol ou softbol?"**

"**Não muito." **

"**Menos um ponto pra você na lista dele." Os dois começaram a rir.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ **

**A festa estava se desenvolvendo perfeitamente, Rory apresentou Luke e Lorelai para alguns amigos. Eles estavam se divertindo, não era o tipo de coisa que Luke diria ser "a diversão" por não estar habituado ao ambiente, mas ele e Lorelai estavam tendo um bom momento com Rory. Luke tinha experimentado alguns drinks, Lorelai por não poder beber, está aproveitando pra comer, coisa que ela não pensava duas vezes.**

"**Lorelai, vão pensar que você não tem comida em casa." Luke falou pra ela que estava com um prato na mão, com uma montanha de comida, nem um pouco discreta.**

"**Hei, deixa eu comer. E se não fosse pra comer, tudo isso não estaria aqui."**

"**Tudo bem." Luke achou melhor não contraria-la, ele sentia que se ele colocasse a mão perto do prato dela ia levar uma mordida. Os dois estavam sentados numa mesa juntos, bem perto um do outro.**

"**Eu tenho sentido mais fome ultimamente. Oh, tem aquela torta na geladeira, não vejo a hora de chegar em casa..." Ela falou toda entusiasmada. **

"**Eu ainda me pergunto como é que cabe tanta coisa dentro dessa barriga tão pequena. Você é magrela de ruim."**

"**Eu tenho sorte." Ela falo de boca cheia. – "Aproveita pra olha pra mim assim, que daqui a pouco eu não vou estar mais com esse corpo sexy."**

"**Você vai ser sempre sexy pra mim."**

"**Todo mundo me acha sexy Luke."**

"**Nem todo mundo te acha sexy Lorelai. Você lembra aquele primo do Jackson..."Luke estava rindo.**

"**O _Rune_! Aquele que me chamou de girafa, nariguda e orelhuda?"**

"**Viu, nem todo mundo te acha sexy."**

"**Hey, o primo do Jackson é alienígena, não conta. Você viu o nome dele que esquisito? De onde saiu aquele nome? Guerra nas estrelas?"**

"**Aquele dia eu fiquei com inveja dele."**

"**Você queria me chamar de orelhuda também?"**

"**Não Lorelai, eu queria sair com você. Se aquele cara soubesse a sorte que tinha. Se eu tivesse aquela chance eu ia aproveitar cada segundo." Lorelai sorriu meio triste. **

"**Desculpa por demorar tanto tempo pra me sintonizar em você Luke. Mas agora você pode inflar seu ego sempre que quiser, e dizer pra todo mundo que eu sou sua." Luke começou a rir.**

"**É. Eu acho que eu posso fazer." Ele deu um selinho nela.**

"**Você é muito gostoso sabia?" **

"**É o que dizem." Luke chegou bem perto do ouvido dela, fazendo ela estremecer, Lorelai adorava isso, depois do tempo que eles já tinham juntos, ele ainda conseguia causar esse efeito nela. – "Eu estou louco pra passar a mão em você todinha, e eu não estou mais conseguindo me segurar." Lorelai colocou a cabeça pra trás, olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu. Depois olhou em volta pra ver onde Rory estava e voltou a olhar pra Luke.**

"**Vem..." Ela pegou ele pela mão e os dois se levantaram – "Vamos lá fora um pouco. A Rory está distraída ali, nem vai perceber nossa_ escapadinha._.." Ela falou com um tom de ironia.**

**Os dois chegaram no lado de fora do salão e não havia ninguém, e fechando a porta só se ouvia um pouco da musica e o cricrilar dos grilos. Luke apoiou as costas no corrimão que dava em um escada de poucos degraus que havia ali logo após a porta. Lorelai colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a beija-lo, ela estava jogando seu peso em cima dele. Luke começou com as mãos na parte de cima das costas dela e terminou com as duas mãos no seu bumbum. **

"**Suas mãos estão na minha bunda?" Lorelai falou enquanto Luke beijava o pescoço dela. **

"**É uma das minhas áreas favoritas." Ele falou, agora com a boca encostada na dela. **

"**Eu _adooooro_ isso." Lorelai beijou o queixo dele, e novamente passou para sua boca. Luke não tirava as mãos de onde elas estavam, e puxava Lorelai pra mais perto, Lorelai alternava as mãos entre o peito dele e o seu pescoço. Os dois estavam em um sincronismo intenso, e não pretendiam se soltar tão cedo. Luke não sabia porque eles estavam fazendo aquilo em "publico". Não sabia se era um pouco de bebida a mais ou porque Lorelai estava simplesmente irresistível aquela noite. Na verdade nenhum dos dois estava interessado em desvendar esse mistério. **

"**Lorelai!" **

"**Uhmm" Lorelai estava beijando o pescoço dele.**

"**Eu acho que não dá mais não. Eu to com um probleminha aqui embaixo."**

"**Eu já percebi. É o mesmo probleminha que me engravidou. Respira fundo." Ela olhou pra ele, ainda com os braços em volta do seu pescoço. – "Pensa em alguma coisa assexuada." Ela começou a rir.**

"**Como o que?"**

"**Sua mãe."**

"**Ahh." Luke fez uma careta.**

"**Minha mãe."**

"**Credo Lorelai."**

"**Viu resolveu." Os dois começaram a rir – " Eu fico bem mais aliviada em saber que você não tem sonhos secretos com a minha mãe."**

"**Vem cá me beijar... vem." Luke posicionou novamente suas mãos em seu lugar favorito, e os dois já estavam novamente em um beijo ardente.**

**Logan abriu a porta da rua, ele estava com o braço em cima dos ombros de Rory e os dois estavam rindo muito. Rory deu de cara com a sua mãe e Luke, se agarrando ali fora, os dois estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam que não estavam mais sozinhos.**

"**Hei arrumem um quarto." Lorelai pulou três metros pra longe de Luke com o susto que ela levou.**

"**Oi.. Ro-ry." Lorelai falou passando a mão na boca, e olhou pra Luke que estava parecendo um pimentão. **

"**O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui fora?" Rory disse. 'É obvio que você sabe o que eles estavam fazendo, sua burra. Que pergunta idiota.' Ela brigou com ela mesma em pensamento.**

"**Nós estávamos conversando." Lorelai falou. Logan estava com um sorrisinho de canto de boca.**

"**E precisa ficar grudado assim pra conversar?"**

"**É que... É que ta escuro." Luke coçou a nuca com a desculpa que Lorelai deu.**

"**Ela não é retardada Lorelai." Lorelai começou a rir.**

"**Hei _eu_ é que sou a mãe aqui, eu mando. Eu posso fazer a mesma pergunta, o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui fora, veio conversar também?" Rory olhou pro chão. – "Ha ha, te peguei viu, viu..." Lorelai ficou apontando o dedo pra ela – "Rory e Logan sentados numa arvore se _bei-jan-do_..." Ela cantava.**

"**Mãeee..."**

"**Rory e Logan sentados numa arvore se beijandoooo..." Lorelai não parava. Luke não pode ajudar muito rindo. Logan estava rindo também.**

"**Pai."**

"**Já deu Lorelai, deixa ela." Ele falou rindo. – "Rory, acho que eu e a sua mãe já vamos embora. Tudo bem pra você?"**

"**O quanto antes você tira essa doida de perto de mim melhor."**

"**Então nós já vamos. Eu só não sei se é pior eu dirigir com essa visão dupla ou deixar ela dirigir a caminhonete. Você vai ficar ai?"**

"**Eu vou ficar mais um pouquinho. Depois vou pro quarto. E eu acho que a opção de você dirigir é melhor." Luke e Rory se abraçaram. **

"**Obrigada. Te amo." Ela disse no ouvido dele.**

"**Te amo também. Só não deixa ele fica passando a mão onde não deve." Rory sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dele, e os dois se separaram.**

"**Tchau meu amor." Lorelai a abraçou, dando um monte de beijo no rosto dela. – "Mamãe já está morrendo de saudade. Oh... sua avó te ligou?"**

"**Sim. E já que não vai ter jantar eu vou pra casa sexta a noite."**

"**Vou ficar te esperando. Te amo." Lorelai a abraçou novamente – "Aproveita pra beijar essa gatinho." Rory começou a rir.**

"**Também te amo mãe." Rory colocou a mão na barriga de Lorelai. – "Tchau bebê."Ela falou pra barriga dela. Luke e Lorelai sorriram.**

"**Tchau gatinho da limusine." Rory olhou pra cima.**

"**Tchau Logan" Luke disse sem olhar para ele pegando a mão de Lorelai. **

"**Rory e Logan sentados numa árvore se beijando..." Lorelai foi cantando enquanto eles iam para o carro. Logan e Rory começaram a rir.**

**CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	5. Parte 5

"**Life is Good"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

" **Oi pessoasss, ainda bem que vocês estão gostando, obrigada pelas reviews."**

**Bjinhu.**

**Hey, nínguem ai quer se juntar a mim e escrever fics em portugues?**

**"Não esqueçam as reviews, quanto mais review mais rápido o Cap. sai."**

**Parte 5**

"**Sua mãe é um barato."**

"**Você fala isso porque não é você que ela fica envergonhando."**

"**Mais ela é muito legal."**

"**Eu também acho. Não trocaria ela por nenhuma outra no mundo." Rory abraçou Logan, estava um pouco frio na rua.**

"**E que estória foi aquela de bebê?"**

"**Oh, eu não te contei que a minha mãe está grávida?"**

"**Você, depois de tanto tempo, vai ter um irmão?"**

"**É. Oh, droga."**

"**O que foi?"**

"**Eu esqueci de dar o presente pra minha mãe. Mas tudo bem eu levo pra casa na sexta." Logan a beijou, e tirou seu paletó e colocou sobre os ombros dela.**

"**Você viu onde a mão do seu pai tava!" Logan falou rindo.**

"**Pára Logan, eu não quero falar nisso." Logan não parava de rir – "Hei..." Rory olhou pra ele e começou a rir também. – "Hei Logan."**

"**Hum."**

"**Luke não é meu pai biológico."**

"**Oh. Por que você não me disse antes?"**

"**Porque eu quero que você o respeite, como se fosse meu pai de verdade. E porque eu amo ele Logan, ele É ' meu pai '. Entende?"**

"**Sim. Mas eu nunca o desrespeitaria. Não se preocupe." Rory sorriu para ele.**

"**Obrigada."**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Seis horas da manhã Luke estava acordando Lorelai.**

"**Levanta amor. Vamos nos casar agora?" Ela virou para o outro lado.**

"**Mhmm, ta."**

"**Lorelai acorda." Ele sacudiu ela – "Vamos nos casar." Lorelai abriu os olhos. – "Quer casar comigo? Agora?" Luke falou sorrindo.**

"**Quero." Ela falou meio paralisada.**

"**Então levanta e se arruma."**

"**Ta... ta." Ela sentou na cama e olhava pros dois lados, não sabia o que fazer, parecia desorientada.**

"**Desce por ali Lorelai." Ele apontou para o lado dela da cama.**

"**Ta..." Luke começou a rir.**

"**Nós vamos nos casar em New Haven, vou ligar pra Rory e mandar ela ir pro cartório." Ele falou enquanto descia as escadas, ele entrou na cozinha pra preparar o café da manhã dela, para ver se ela acordava.**

"**Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... Eu vou me casar!" Lorelai começou a gritar no quarto. Luke sorriu 'Até que enfim ela caiu na real.' Lorelai desceu as escadas correndo e pulou nos braços de Luke na cozinha. – "Eu vou me casar! CA-SAR!" Ela dizia enquanto o beijava. **

"**É, você quer?" Lorelai começou a chorar de felicidade e colocou a cabeça no ombro dele.**

"**Mais do que tudo." Luke beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Lorelai olhou para ele novamente. – "Nós estamos fazendo uma loucura agora né! Agindo impulsivamente." **

"**Eu gosto de agir por impulso quando o assunto é casamento."**

"**Espero que esse seja seu ultimo impulso Lucas Danes. Minha mãe vai ficar doida, e eu _adoooro_ isso... Ei não precisa de uma licença pra se casar?"**

"**Eu já arrumei tudo. Vai lá se arrumar que eu vou ligar pra Rory. Você quer que eu chame a Sookie também?"**

"**Quero! Vai ser só a gente?"**

"**Quer convidar mais alguém?" Luke a estava beijando no rosto,**

"**Não... Você não vai contar pra Liz?"**

"**Agora não, depois eu conto. Se não ela vai espalhar pela cidade, e você sabe que ela e Patty ficam de conversinha..." **

"**Tudo bem. Hey depois eu vou querer uma cerimônia, com direito a vestido, festa e tudo mais que seja ligado a exposição em publico, e você ficando vermelho na frente de todo mundo." Ela segurou a cabeça dele com as duas mãos. – "Eu já disse que te amo Homem do Hambúrguer?"**

"**Te amo também Mimi." Os dois se beijaram – "Agora vai, porque eu já estou pronto."**

"**Eu vi. Que gato." Ela disse sorrindo enquanto saia da cozinha.**

**Luke pegou o telefone sem fio, e ligou pra Rory.**

"**Alo." Rory disse com uma voz rouca.**

"**Sou eu."**

"**Oi, Pai. Você sabe que horas é agora?"**

"**Eu sei, é que eu liguei pra te avisar que eu e a sua mãe vamos nos casar."**

"**Quando?"**

"**Agora."**

"**AGORA?" Rory se sentou na cama.**

"**É, eu já tinha tudo planejado. Então hoje de manhã eu acordei ela, fiz o pedido e ela aceitou. Nós estamos indo nos casar ai pra você poder ir, Tudo bem pra você?" Rory começou a rir.**

"**Se está tudo bem? Está tudo as mil maravilhas. Eu vou me arrumar."**

"**Rory, dá pra você arranjar um buquê pra sua mãe. Você sabe que ela adora essas tradições."**

"**Eu dou um jeito."**

"**Ah e pode levar a sua amiga, a Paris."**

"**Ta." Luke ia desligar o telefone quando Rory o chamou – "Você sabe que eu sou sua fã né!"**

"**O que eu posso fazer se as garotas Gilmore não resistem a mim." Os dois riram.**

"**Agora você vai ser meu pai. Te amo Luke."**

"**Eu também te amo querida." Os dois desligaram o telefone. Chegou a vez de Sookie, depois de contar as novidades.**

"**Ohh Meu deus... Ohhh... você.. vocês..." Sookie estava gritando do outro lado. **

"**É Sookie. Rápido que a gente já vai sair."**

"**Eu vou fazer um bolo enorme pra vocês."**

"**Depois você faz quantos bolos quiser Sook. Ei, e não é pra espalhar, nós não queremos ninguém seguindo a gente na rua."**

"**Ta. Eu to tão feliz." Luke ainda pode ouvir ela chamar por Jackson do outro lado.**

**Lorelai estava tão ansiosa pra se casar que ela se arrumou em tempo recorde. Ela colocou um vestido azul clarinho que realçava a cor dos olhos, simples mas que dava uma luz toda especial a ela. Ela colocou um grampo com umas pedrinhas pra prender a frente do cabelo, que agora estava mais comprido, liso em cima e ondulado em baixo, com mais volume e mais claro como Luke disse que gostava, pra lembrar o dia que ele teve coragem de a convidar pra ir ao casamento da irmã dele, o primeiro encontro.**

"**Como eu estou?" Ela deu uma voltinha na frente de Luke.**

"**Muito... muito linda." Luke colocou a mão no abdome dela acompanhado de um beijo. – "Bom dia bebê." Lorelai sorriu.**

"**Eu estou com fome papai." Lorelai imitou uma voz de criança. Luke deu uma risada audível. **

"**Eu já tinha previsto isso..." Ele colocou um prato na frente dela. – "Não sentiu enjôo hoje?" Enquanto ele fazia chá. Lorelai sentou na mesa.**

"**Ainda não..."**

"**Lorelai?"**

"**Uhmm."**

"**Não vai falar para os seus pais?" Lorelai largou o garfo, e pensou um pouco, e lembrou de todas as coisas ruins que a mãe dela havia falado.**

"**Não... Não agora." Luke puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela. **

"**Tem certeza de que você não vai se arrepender depois?"**

"**Sim." Lorelai olhou pra ele – "Nós podemos contar depois do casamento, eu ligo pra ela e falo que nós vamos lá, eu, você e a Rory. Daí nós podemos contar tudo, do casamento, da gravidez..."**

"**Tudo bem. Vamos ver no que vai dar..." **

"**É, mais eu não me importo com que ela pensa, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma no que eu sinto por você." **

"**Espero que não." Ele levantou e foi colocar alguns pratos na pia.**

"**Hei Luke, agora que a gente vai se casar, eu podia ter uma maquina de fazer café no quarto."**

"**Não."**

"**E que tal um Umpa Loompa? Eu sempre quis ter um, assim eu posso amarrar uma bola de ferro no pé dele, e vou fazer ele cantar pra mim o dia inteiro. Heeei um pônei, _é_ um pônei seria beeem legal... pro bebê claro." Luke não parava de rir. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Eu nem posso acreditar que você deixou de ser a solteirona de Star Hollow mãe." Rory estava abraçada a sua mãe.**

"**Hei, eu gostava da minha vida de solteira ta! È que o Luke é muito, muito, muito, muuuuito gostoso, ai não deu pra resistir. Eu já disse que ele é muito, muito gostoso!**

"**Já entendi mãe."**

"**Lorelai, não me envergonha." Ele colocou o braço em volta dela. Eles já tinham se casado, mais estavam lá na frente do cartório. Sookie não parava de bater fotos deles, enquanto Jackson cuidava de Davey que estava no carrinho de bebê, e segurava a pequena Martha no colo. Paris estava lá com Rory, e estava muito feliz por Lorelai. Michel estava lá porque Sookie tinha o avisado, e estava com a mesma cara de emburrado de sempre. **

"**Vocês três agora vão dar uns passinhos para trás..." Lorelai disse pra Rory, Paris e Michel – "Pra gente ver quem vai casar primeiro." Ela chacoalhou o buquê de lírios que Rory tinha dado a ela. As garotas sorriram uma pra outra, e fizeram o que Lorelai disse. Michel ficou parado. – "Anda Michel, não seja estraga prazeres."**

"**Eu não vou participar desse ritual ridículo." Ele falou com seu sotaque francês.**

"**Se você não for até ali, eu vou amaldiçoar você. E você vai ficar solteiro pra sempre... Pra _sempre_ Michel." Luke começou a rir, acompanhado dos outros, quando Michel foi se juntar as meninas. Lorelai se virou de costas.**

"**No três! Um... dois..." Lorelai jogou o buquê antes da hora, e ele caiu direto na mão de Paris, que tratou de jogar ele rapidinho nas mãos de Rory. Michel estava com os braços cruzados e não vez um movimento.**

"**Ahh, não vale." Rory disse, com o buquê nas mãos. Lorelai foi até ela sorrindo, e a abraçou.**

"**Oh que fofo, ela não quer o buquê porque ela quer fica solteira até os 36, igual a mamãe." Rory fez um bico.**

"**É. Que pena." **

"**Lorelai, eu tenho que voltar pra casa, porque eu tenho que fazer o almoço no hotel. Depois nós nos falamos." Sookie foi até Lorelai e abraçou sua amiga. – "Não precisa aparecer hoje lá. Aproveita pra fazer uma pequena lua de mel." Sookie disse no ouvido dela. Lorelai sorriu.**

"**Obrigada Sook. Não deixa o Michel mexer nas minhas coisas." Sookie pegou Martha no colo, enquanto Jackson colocava Davey na cadeirinha no carro.**

"**Vamos Michel." Sookie o chamou.**

"**Se você quer ter uma vida miserável com esse brutamontes, o que eu posso fazer." Michel disse enquanto abraçava Lorelai.**

"**Obrigada pela delicadeza Michel." Sookie e Jackson voltaram depois de terem acomodado os bebês, e se despediram dos outros, e eles foram embora.**

"**Lorelai, agora eu acho melhor você ligar pra sua mãe e avisar que nós estamos indo pra lá." **

"**Ah Luke!"**

"**Ele está certo mãe, você não pode adiar mais isso. E eu vou com você tudo bem se eu faltar as aulas agora pela manhã." **

"**Você já está do lado do seu novo Papai não é. Vocês combinam direitinho." Rory se abraçou a Luke.**

"**Sempre."**

"**Tudo bem, eu vou ligar. Me empresta o seu Celular amor. Esqueci o meu em casa." Luke deu o celular a ela. Lorelai se afastou um pouco deles.**

"**Paris, eu acho que você não vai querer acompanhar a gente até lá. Então pode pegar meu carro. Depois Luke me deixa lá. Cuida bem dele ." Rory colocou a chave na mão dela. **

"**Pode deixar. Até logo. Tchau Lorelai." Lorelai acenou para ela enquanto falava no telefone.**

"**Bem nós podemos ir para o matadouro." O três entraram na caminhonete e foram para a mansão Gilmore.**

**CONTINUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**


	6. Parte 6

"**Life is Good"**

**Autora: Lady Carol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Oiii, me desculpem a demora, o problema é que eu faço duas faculdades então fica difícil postar e de escrever, agora mesmo que a Lorelai e o Luke estão separados fica até mais difícil de se inspirar, não consigo nem mais assistir Gilmore perdeu a graça pra mim, quando meus Javas se reunirem novamente talvez eu fique mais feliz e poste mais, vou postando os caps que já estão prontos a tempo. Não esqueçam as reviews, quanto mais review mais rápido o Cap. sai."**

**Parte 6**

**Os três estavam parados na frente da porta, nenhum deles tinha coragem de tocar a campainha. Luke tomou a iniciativa. Lorelai segurou a mão dele firme. Luke percebeu que ela estava nervosa assim como Rory.**

"**Vai dar tudo certo Lorelai." Ele falou bem pertinho do ouvido dela.**

"**É.. o que tem pra dar errado." Ela deu um sorriso falso.**

**A porta se abriu na frente deles. Uma empregada que Lorelai não conhecia abriu a porta.**

" **Pois não?" **

"**Eu sou a filha."**

"**Entre, a senhora está na sala." A empregada deu espaço para eles entrarem e fechou a porta atrás deles. Lorelai não largava a mão de Luke, ela ia fazer a volta pra sair da casa, mas Luke não a deixou ir, segurando sua mão com mais força.**

"**Vamos terminar logo com isso." Os três entraram na sala, Emily ficou de pé para recebe-los. **

"**Bom dia, como vai Rory?"**

"**Tudo bem vovó." Emily a beijou no rosto.**

"**Lorelai, Luke." **

"**Oi mãe."**

"**Emily."**

"**Onde está o Papai?"**

"**Ele já vai vir, está terminando uma ligação. Vamos nos sentar." Emily percebeu que Lorelai não largava a mão de Luke.**

**Os quatro ficaram sentados olhando para cara um do outro. Lorelai e Luke em um sofá, Rory estava no outro que só cabia uma pessoa e Emily estava no outro sofá grande.**

"**Vocês querem alguma coisa? Café?" Emily quebrou o silencio. Ninguém aceitou nada, e o silêncio pairou no ar novamente. – "Éee... vocês estão muito arrumados hoje. Qual é a ocasião?" Emily tentou novamente, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse responder Richard entrou na sala cumprimentando a todos e se sentando ao lado de Emily.**

"**Bem nós viemos aqui para conversar com vocês." Luke disse tentando iniciar uma conversa, Lorelai olhou para ele.**

"**Eu acho que eu posso responder sua pergunta agora mãe. Nós estamos vestidos assim, porque..." Luke passou a sua mão sobre a dela, a encorajando. Lorelai estava tão nervosa que não conseguia fazer piadas, mas ela não tirava aquele sorriso do rosto, ela estava rindo pra não chorar. – "porque eu e o Luke nos casamos." Emily e Richard ficaram atônitos na frente deles. Novamente o silencio.**

"**Vocês não vão falar nada?" A voz de Rory fez Emily pular.**

"**E porque nós não recebemos um convite Lorelai?" Emily falou com desdém.**

"**Porque ninguém recebeu convite..."**

"**Oh, nós tínhamos que adivinhar é isso?"**

"**Não mãe é que..."**

"**Você sempre faz essas coisas Lorelai." Emily ficou de pé.**

"**Vovó, o casamento foi decidido agora de manhã. Só deu tempo de a gente se arrumar e ir."**

"**Não fique a favor de sua mãe mocinha." Rory se levantou e sentou ao lado de Lorelai**

"**Emily, não torne isso um grande caso." Richard se virou para Lorelai. – "Era o que você queria? Você está feliz minha filha?"**

"**Sim Pai. Não poderia ser melhor." **

"**Então para mim também está bom. Bem vindo a família filho." Luke ficou de pé e apertou a mão do seu sogro. Lorelai se levantou também e logo todos estavam de pé. Richard deu um beijo na testa de Lorelai – "Bem minha filha, você faz suas próprias escolhas, a única coisa que eu posso fazer agora é te apoiar." Lorelai estava estranhando a atitude de seu pai, sabia que ele não estava _tão_ de acordo, mais pelo menos estava facilitando pra ela.**

"**Mãe, vamos fazer uma festa de casamento também, com convites e bolo e... caviar se você acha que vai te fazer sentir melhor." Lorelai tentou novamente, Emily não estava olhando para ela.**

"**Não importa Lorelai. Eu queria o melhor pra você, mas não, não... você tinha que se casar às escondidas, e ainda com o cara da lanchonete. Você nunca vai sair daquele buraco onde você mora. Você nunca vai ter dinheiro pra nada, além de ser um mau exemplo para sua filha. Você é a minha maior decepção sabia?!" Lorelai havia começado a chorar e ela não conseguia formular frases coerentes, então ela enfiou sua cabeça no peito de Luke e não conseguia fazer nada a não ser chorar. Ela estava com vontade de gritar com Emily mais não conseguia e não entendia o por que.**

"**Hey, já chega. Não importa o que a senhora pensa de mim, não tem o direito de falar assim com ela, pelo amor de deus, ela é sua _única_ filha, não desconte nela toda a sua raiva. Não diga que ela é um mau exemplo para Rory, porque ela é uma garota incrível e o único exemplo que ela teve foi Lorelai. E com relação a dinheiro, eu posso não ser o homem mais rico do mundo, mais o que eu ganho dá muito bem pra prover a minha família..." **

"**Ah, por favor." Emily deu um sorriso sarcástico. – "Você não tem dinheiro nem pra comprar um carro descente. Você não tem casa. Depois vocês vieram com aquela idéia ridícula de morar juntos, eu ainda tinha a esperança de que Lorelai mudasse de idéia como ela sempre faz. E não me venha com essa estória de amor porque Lorelai não consegue amar ninguém."**

"**Já chega Emily!!!" Richard alterou sua voz e a segurou pelo braço.**

"**Luke eu não estou me sentindo bem." Luke olhou pra ela que estava pálida. **

"**Senta um pouquinho." **

"**Mãe!!!" Rory correu para o lado dela. – "Está tudo bem?"**

"**Não se preocupem. Eu só estou um pouco tonta." **

"**Ah que isso. Ela virou a rainha do drama. Não pode ouvir umas verdades..."**

"**Minha mãe está GRAVIDA!!!" Rory gritou para sua avó com ódio nos olhos, ela se levantou e encarou Emily de frente. Que estava chocada com a notícia. Richard também olhou pra sua neta. – "Nós devíamos ter respeitado a decisão dela de não vir aqui, ela está tão feliz com a gravidez e olha no que deu." **

"**Não vai falar nada mãe, como 'Eu sabia.' Ou 'Você fez de novo Lorelai.'" Emily ficou calada e se sentou no sofá. O silêncio se fez na sala da mansão Gilmore. **

"**Luke eu quero falar com você em particular." Richard quebrou o silêncio. Luke olhou para Lorelai e passou a mão no rosto dela.**

"**Claro Senhor. Rory toma conta dela, eu já volto." Lorelai não teve tempo de contestar, eles já haviam ido para o escritório. As garotas Gilmore ficaram sozinhas na sala.**

"**Mãe que um pouco de água?"**

"**Não, querida está tudo bem." Rory beijou o rosto dela.**

"**Eu levei um susto mãe."**

"**Agora que você viu que não vive sem mim, vai fazer tudo que eu quero, não é?!"**

"**Como se eu nunca fizesse." As duas riram, mas o riso delas foi silenciado pela voz de Emily.**

"**De quanto tempo?"**

"**O que Emily?" Lorelai perguntou.**

"**Sua gravidez."**

"**9 semanas." Novamente o silêncio. Um tempo depois...**

"**E você está feliz?"**

"**Muito." Lorelai estava sendo curta e grossa.**

"**Bem, você já é adulta e sabe o que faz." Lorelai não estava acreditando.**

"**Engraçado, eu me senti com dezesseis agora pouco, Emily." **

"**Não me chame de Emily, eu sou sua mãe."**

"**Mas você não parece gostar disso. Depois de tudo que você falou ainda quer ter uma conversa civilizada comigo."**

"**Eu falei da boca pra fora Lorelai."**

"**Pois eu aprendi que as coisas ditas com raiva, são a mais pura verdade. E você está voltando atrás agora, por causa da minha gravidez, tem medo que eu afaste o meu bebê de você. E você está certa Emily, porque esse aqui você não vai chegar perto, nem quanto ele estiver com trinta." Lorelai estava chorando. – "E eu não quero mais saber de você, eu tenho um marido, que eu amo e que me ama e ama a minha filha, eu tenho meu próprio hotel e posso pagar por todas as coisas que eu preciso no momento. Eu não vou impedir a Rory de vir aqui porque ela não tem culpa de amar vocês. Mas é só ela me pedir que eu dou um jeito de pagar a divida dela com vocês pra livra-la da responsabilidade. Agora, nunca mais olha na minha cara, não me telefone, não apareça na minha casa, ou melhor em Star Hollow. E esse neto aqui..." Ela colocou a mão no abdome. – "...você nunca vai conhecer. E eu não sou mais uma _Gilmore_, eu sou DANES. DANES está me ouvindo?" Lorelai olhou pra Rory – "Eu quero ir pra casa, vai lá chamar o Luke. Eu estou esperando no carro." Rory foi para o escritório e Lorelai saiu da casa sem dar chance de Emily falar nada.**

**CONTINUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**


End file.
